(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digging and planting devices that set seedlings in a row.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art planters have used a variety of different ways to transplant and plant seedings. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,633; 3,998,171 and 4,060,043.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,633 a plant setter is disclosed wherein a tube guides the seedlings into the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,171 a planting machine is shown with a depth indicator operated by pneumatic means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,043 discloses a planting machine having a digging and transport telescopic tube with a movable end closure that can be closed when the tube digs and opened when a seedling is delivered therethrough.
In applicant's device a seedling transport trough is positioned adjacent a curved row digger. A pair of ground engaging blades move ground around the seedlings that have been delivered by the trough and positioned by the row digger.